Love Frag
by Watanagashi-hen
Summary: What happens when the two most competitive girls engage in a duel of Unreal Championship? Grab your Rocket Launchers, Flak Cannons and Shock Rifles, because you're in for an epic game of...love? Huh? TomoxKagura. Oneshot. Rated T. Further warnings inside


Hello and welcome to my second one-shot, fourth official story.

I bet you're wondering : What? But what about your other stories?!

To which I answer : I'm working on em, hold your horses! I just wanted to try something a little bit different.

Ahem, anyway, I came up with this while playing Unreal Tournament 2004. Yeah, I come up with azu fics while playing violent videogames. The romantic types at that, urgh...

People who are familiar with UT will know exactly what I'm talking about. Those who don't know anything about it...the only thing you really need to know is that a frag is when you score a point by killing another player. The rest is just details.

It's rated T for shoujo-ai (obviously), and some violent and bloody descriptions of the game. But...it's just a videogame! Get over it! XD

One more thing, the game described here is Unreal Championship for Xbox. It's technically not a crossover since it doesn't really have any special significance with the story. It could as well have been Quake 3 Arena is what I'm trying to say.

So anyway, enjoy and review! ^^

* * *

Love Frag

Almost 11:30 PM, a lovely, peaceful and warm evening in Tokyo. Aside from a few cars driving around for whatever purpose, and the crying of the hidden cicadas, all was quiet. The warmth rays of the set sun were gradually given off by the streets, emitting a nice and warm vibe ideal for going on a nightwalk. However, in contrast to the absolute peace that the city was emerged in, something else broke the silence, something some people may find disturbing. The sounds of gunshots, explosions, blasts and battlecries. Sounds of bodies falling to the ground with a sickening crack, pierced and shredded, splattered against the wall. Cries of agony and defeat, mean taunts and twisted roars, accompanied with an adrenaline pumping industrial rock soundtrack, all coming from behind a window on the second floor of one of the countless houses. In there, a furious war was raging. Well, sort of...

In the first person point of view, looking through the eyes of an unknown face, the unseen figure ran through a futuristic corridor with a fast pace while holding a large gun with a green glowing tube on the side. It ran and ran, collecting small blue tubes along the way, until it reached a large open room, filled with floating platforms, blinking lights and other weapons rotating above triangle shaped pedestals. The person/creature leaped from platform to platform with ease like some kind of superhuman, until it finally found its target. From another hallway came a man clad in big and heavy looking red armor holding a red and white colored cannon. It immediately opened fire, the gun shocking back and forth and rapidly blasting off many green orbs that decimated on impact. The man got hit by a few of them, but jumped up high in the air and responded by firing a rocket directly towards the source of attack. When the rocket hit, which was about a fraction of a second later, the upper body of the being was blown to bloody giblets. The remaining legs, which were green, scaled and had claws for toes, was catapulted backwards against a wall like a ragdoll and fell to the metal floor with a thump. A little message in red letters apeared on the screen.

_You were killed by *LittleMissPwnsU*. Press Fire to respawn._

"Ahhh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Haha! That was a great shot if I say so myself!"

Tomo clenched the black Xbox controller in her hands tightly out of frustration. Without hesitating, she pressed the shoulder button and was ready for action again.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! I damaged you, so next time, you're the one who's gonna die!"

"Hah, yeah right. Like that little bit of damage is gonna stop me from owning you again," Kagura grinned.

"I'm just not that good with the Link gun, that's all," Tomo huffed. "Ohhh look what I found! The Flak Cannon! You're in for it now!"

"The Flak? That's so cheap! But it doesn't matter, I'll beat you anyway."

"Cheap?! Look who's talking! You're sticking to the Rocket Launcher like it's your religion!"

"It's my weapon of choice," Kagura answered.

"Yeah, well this is my weapon of choice, so shut up!"

"Hehe, alrighty then! Bring it on!"

Tomo ran around the big complex looking for her enemy, but she just ended up walking in circles instead.

"Where are you Kagura. I have some slugs with your name on it"

"If you'd stop running around like a headless chicken, maybe you would have found me already. Don't you dare screenwatch!"

"Oh don't worry, I don't think I need to," the slightly shorter one smirked.

Tomo aimed upwards and shot a ball up in the air. It made and ellipse and landed on one of the platforms above her. The shrapnel grenade bursted into a spreadfire of sharp blades, and before Kagura could react, her character was ripped to pieces. What was left fell down and landed right in front of Tomo's feet.

"Argh! You ended my killing spree! You're so gonna pay for that!" Kagura chuckled. "Nice shot though..."

"Thanks. I thought I saw you moving up there."

"...for an amateur," she continued.

"What?! Oh you're entering a world of pain now! I'm gonna wipe that smug off your face, you better believe it!" Tomo snarled while shaking her fist.

Too bad for Tomo, but after a struggle of a lifetime, she lost the match with 3 frags to 10. Her Flak Cannon couldn't save her, and Kagura was obviously superior.

"And the still reigning Unreal champion is...me! Hahaha!" Kagura laughed, her ego seemingly reaching the edge of the universe.

Tomo stared at the screen in disbelief. Kagura's character was stuck in mid-air and the score was in big letters on the bottom of the screen. She had scored 3 frags, but was killed 10 times. At least she never blew herself up, but it was still so frustrating for her.

"Awww, I lost again! This is brutal! Why are you torturing me like this!" she cried.

"Don't be a sore loser Tomo. It's just a game. I just have more experience than you. Besides, you did better this time than the last 3 matches," Kagura smiled warmly.

Tomo let herself fall on the floor backwards, arms stretched out wide. She sighed and formed a smile on her face. What happened then was something that Kagura saw coming from miles away. Something so typical that Tomo just wouldn't be Tomo if she didn't say it. In fact, Kagura could just say it with her in unison.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Yeah, I knew that," Kagura sighed. "You don't even have to say it anymore. You want a rematch? You got it, but let's take a break first."

Tomo stared up to the ceiling. The lamp shone in her eyes and formed a pink stain in her vision as soon as she looked away.

"A break? Okay. That gives me the time to come up with a strategy to beat you!"

"Sure, good luck with that I guess. Want something to drink?"

"Cola, thanks..."

Kagura jumped up from her lotus position and gested towards the door. "Okay, be right back!"

As soon as the door to Kagura's room fell shut, Tomo shut her eyes and started thinking deeply.

_Strategy...pah! I don't need a damn strategy. I can beat her if I try hard enough. Unless..._

An evil smile predicting bad news formed on her face.

_If I can have some fun while doing it... Might just be worth it after all... Hehehe..._

Tomo tapped her fingers on the floor along with the rythm of the music coming from the game. She came up with a plan that was so devious, yet so much fun.

_Kagura won't know what hit her._

Kagura plumped down on her bed and tossed Tomo one of the ice-cold cans she just fetched from the fridge. She opened her own and took a sip from it.

"You know, I usually play online and such, but it's actually more fun when you play with someone else in the same room," Kagura spoke up.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well, because now I can see your face when I totally own your butt!" she laughed out loud.

Tomo sweat dropped and frowned.

"Haha! No, I'm just kidding. I'm glad you could come over. It gets boring when I'm home all alone. My folks are out of the city again you know? For work. They always leave me in charge of the house."

Tomo kept herself up with one arm, while the other held her can. She took a big gulp from her beverage and smiled.

"Sure, no problem. It's not like I had anything better to do anyway."

"Are you having fun?"

"Well, aside from always losing, yeah, I am"

Kagura smiled. "Good. It would be bad if you weren't. I'd feel like a bad host or something. So, how about that rematch? Are you ready?"

Tomo jumped up like on impulse. "Oh you bet! You'd better watch your back 'cause the hunter is gonna become the hunted!"

"Oh yeah? When you're done shouting cheesy catchphrases, let's get to it! One on one deathmatch, you and me, no bots as usual. Let's do this!"

The game was on again. Tomo immediately ran around to collect some heavier weapons, including her weapon of choice. When she encountered Kagura, she jumped around the map like a madman while trying to focus her aim, but ended up shooting around wildly. Kagura dodged her incoming fire by doing a quicke strafe jump, and dumped the content of her fully charged Bio Rifle on her. The green goop hit Tomo dead on and turned her body to a glowing green skeleton.

"Oh yeah, never underestimate the Blob gun!" Kagura chirped.

Tomo didn't say a word and respawned. She repeated the same routine, but it didn't take long until she was killed again, this time by a well aimed Shock Rifle combo.

"You'd better shape up Tomo, you don't wanna lose again do you?"

After respawning again, Tomo located her favorite weapon and scanned the area for her enemy. This time however, things would be different. A wicked grin formed on her face and she cornered her eyes towards Kagura as soon as she found her. When she got close enough, she swiftly stabbed Kagura in her side with her finger. Kagura jumped and yelped, and saw her character getting blown to bits by Tomo's Flak.

"Hey, what the hell! Is that your strategy? That's not fair!" she laughed.

"Could be," Tomo smirked. "But I totally just fragged you!"

"Oh you cheater! I'm gonna get you for this!"

On the next encounter, not too long afterwards, Tomo giggled and poked her again, this time in the ribs. Kagura was knocked off guard, and Tomo scored another point.

"Come on, stop it!" the tanned girl snickered.

"And another score for Tomo!" the other squeeled. "The two are tied, but it's obvious who's gonna win!"

"Oh you wanna play that way huh? Let's see who's the fastest!"

In the next fight, it was Kagura who landed a poke in Tomo's gut, and blew her skyhigh with a rocket. Tomo recollected herself and returned one in a fit of laughter.

"That was a retribution poke!" she snorted.

The next few minutes was a game of poking eachother out of concentration and scoring as many frags as possible. Kagura was taking the lead, but not by much. But with each poke, it became harder and harder to actually play the game, since they were laughing so hard that they had to gasp for air. But then, Tomo accidentally poked Kagura somewhere where she wasn't really supposed to.

"Hey, that was my boob! You just poked my boob!" Kagura chuckled while covering her breast with her arm.

"Well, they're pretty hard to miss after all...," Tomo taunted

"Oh that's it! Now it's personal!"

Kagura dropped her controller without even pausing the game, tackled Tomo and pushed her to the floor. The wildcat struggled like a fish on dry land and unleashed a barrage of pokes Kagura's way. The other blocked off some of them and landed a few of her own in Tomo's stomach.

"Oomph! That one stung!"

"Hahah! I can beat you in poking contest too you know!" Kagura blurted between gasps.

"Oh yeah?! Eat this!"

Tomo stabbed Kagura in both sides with both her index fingers simultaniously. The girl jumped in the air and laughed uncontrollably, a small tear welling up in her right eye.

"Cheap shot Tomo!"

The wrestling match was ended when Kagura managed to grab Tomo by the wrists and pin her down on the floor. She put her weight on it to make sure she couldn't get away. But now they were in quite an awkward position. Tomo's arms were spread so she had a Y-shaped form and Kagura was on top of her, their faces only a few inches away from eachother. Both tried to catch their breath, so they panted heavily. If someone would happen to barge in on them at that time, they would surely owe that person an explanation.

"So, whatcha gonna do now huh? I would start saying uncle if I were you."

But Tomo didn't give in. Instead, the evil grin returned to her face and she cornered her eyes.

"Huh? What?"

Kagura's heart suddenly went into overdrive when, to her absolute surprise, Tomo leaned her head towards her and pressed her lips against hers. Her eyes flung wide open and she started blushing furiously. The lukewarm and steady breath coming from Tomo's nose tickled her cheeks, and Tomo, with her eyes shut, gently pressed harder, locking their lips in a firm and goosebumps inducing kiss. Kagura's mind raced out of control, and her stomach made many twists and turns to the point of a slight but pleasant nausea. For more than 30 seconds, their mouths didn't separate, until Tomo finally broke loose and rested her head on the floor again. She looked Kagura in her big brown eyes and noticed the deep red blush on her face. She smiled at her almost seductively.

"I just fragged ya!"

Kagura was stunned, and not just because of the comment that Tomo just made.

"Wh...What?"

"Like I said, I fragged you," she replied slyly.

"What...are you talking about..."

"You liked it didn't you?"

Kagura was shocked to hear such a question. She looked away, blushing like mad, and her voice turned shaky.

"N...No I didn't"

"But you didn't pull away did you?"

Tomo had her cornered. Truthfully, the reason why she didn't pull back was because she actually... But not a hair on her head that thought about telling her that, so she quickly made up an excuse.

"I ehh... I was too surprised, that's all..."

"Liar. You were kissing back! Admit it," Tomo smirked.

"No I wasn't you noob!"

"Noob? Well, could be," Tomo mused. "But I totally just kissed you!"

Kagura suddenly understood what Tomo meant. Up until now, she was sure that the poking was her only strategy, but she was wrong. Tomo had counted on something like this happening, that's probably why she was able to pin her down so easily. Then that kiss, it gave her shivers just thinking about it. Tomo must have known about her, otherwise she would have never planned this out. Maybe inviting her over so many times recently was a dead giveaway. As much as she had tried to hide it, Tomo had smoked her out with ease. So in a way, she fragged her big time. Not only that, but she had also won the match. Tomo had beaten her, not in Unreal, but in real life. A crushing defeat, but since she was a sportsman, she had to admit it.

Kagura slowly started laughing out loud and let herself drop directly onto Tomo, much to the wildcat's confusion.

"Tomo, I have to say, you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

Tomo rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks I guess..."

"You're welcome. You're right, you fragged me, no, it wasn't just a frag, it was a monster kill!"

"...monster kill...?"

"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, you beat me fair and square."

Next was a brief moment of silence. Kagura slowly turned her head and looked Tomo straight in the eyes. A deep and intruding stare, which made her heart drown in happiness. She felt like she was copying Tomo with what she was about to say, but she couldn't resist.

"How about a rematch?"

Tomo giggled. "I'm always in for one."

Kagura chuckled and slowly brought her face closer to Tomo's. But before their lips could touch, Tomo pressed her thumb against Kagura's forehead, keeping her back.

"But I'm not holding back this time," she purred while licking her lips.

"Great, because I don't want you to."

Kagura slowly ran her fingers through Tomo's hair and once again locked her in a passionate kiss. This time, both of them closed their eyes, letting the magical feeling of the moment take over. Kagura gently brushed her hand across Tomo's cheek and her blood pumped through her body like it never had before. Tomo brought her right hand to the back of Kagura's head and pushed her face closer to hers, while her other arm crawled to her back, grabbing her shirt tightly. It was then that Tomo grew a little bit impatient and was eager to take it to the next level. She slightly opened her mouth and caressed Kagura's lower lip with her tongue. Kagura was a bit uneasy at this, but still accepted the invitation by doing the same to her. As soon as their tongues touched, an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy rushed through their bodies. It felt warm, moist, slick and tasted ever so sweet. It wasn't anything like they expected it to be, it was way better. Tomo rolled her tongue around Kagura's, and before they knew it, they were entwined in an intimate and passionate dance that could have lasted an eternity if it were up to them. As the fire in Kagura's body grew bigger, she couldn't help but push her tongue deeper into Tomo's mouth. The divine flavour of her saliva was driving her wild, true heavenly bliss. Yet, in the middle of it all, she briefly broke away but didn't bring her lover's lips out of reach.

"So, who's winning?" she whispered.

"I don't even care anymore...," Tomo softly replied with a content smile on her face.

Kagura giggled in a subdued manner and small tear of happiness welled up in her eye.

"I love you..."

"Love you too," she whispered in her ear.

After that, they continued where they left off. For several minutes, nothing could come between them. Their breathing grew heavier, their embrace became tighter, cold shivers variated with intense inner heat. For them, this was what heaven would be like. But everything has to come to an end. They layed on the floor afterwards, arms wrapped around eachother and staring into eachother's eyes. Kagura was the first to break the silence with a proposition.

"So, wanna do a team deathmatch against some bots?"

"Sure, count me in! Let's kick some AI butt!" Tomo cheered.

And so they continued their game, not as competitors, but as teammates this time. As the clock ticked away and the night grew older, they scored frag after frag and owned their adversaries time and time again. Also, they were sitting a lot closer to eachother than before.


End file.
